


Hostage Situation

by UnicornAffair



Series: The Amazing Spider-Billy [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Billy is Spider-Man, F/F, M/M, there is violence in this! I just wouldn't tag it as graphic, this one's trimberly focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Kimberly Hart, assistant district attorney of New York City, and her long time girlfriend Trini wake up to find themselves at the hands of mob boss Don Zedd. It's up to Spider-Man/Billy Cranston and their other friends to find them and get them home safely before it's too late.





	Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthesun/gifts).



> This story takes place ten years after the first segment so there is a bit of an adjustment. My buddy who this fic is dedicate too is having a birthday so this is for her and she loved the first story so much that I decided to expand. So happy birthday! <3 which is why this chapter is much more Trimberly focused than the first fic, but not to worry there is still Cranscott (it is a Spider!Billy fic after all)
> 
> Also fits pretty well with Day 2 of Trimberly Week: Angst.

For Billy and his group of friends, they couldn't wait to get out of Angel Grove and move onto bigger and better things. Dr. Zordon and Billy both agreed that after Rita Repulsa and the corrupted green power coin, it was for the best for Spider-Man to lay low for awhile. There had been too much media attention on the crisis at the High School. Billy Cranston would still intern at Zordon Labs in order to get some good references to get into a college, as well train and become more in tune with his powers.

As far as his relationship with the local town sports hero Jason Scott, it was still going strong. The pair of boyfriends both got into different colleges in New York City. Jason had been picked up on an athletic scholarship while Billy had been recognized for his academics. As far as the others went, Zack Taylor didn't have much of a college plan but after his mom tragically passed away. He didn't have much of a reason to stay on the west coast so he was all game to take a new journey in life and be with his friend family for an adventure. Billy, Jason, Zack along with their two best friends Trini and Kimberly all moved to the big apple once their time at high school had ended. Kimberly’s ultimate goal at the time had been to study law, while Trini just wanted to get the hell away from her less than accepting family.

It had been a ten solid years since the former teens graduated from Angel Grove. Jason and Zack decided that they wanted to go into a career where they could help people, so the two went into the police academy and have worked in the city as cops for the past couple of years. Kimberly worked hard, made it through law school and now works for the city as a state prosecutor under the district attorney. Trini had gotten a bit lost in the shuffle as school went on, she really couldn't afford it without her parents help and rather going through debt she dropped out of college and works as a bartender. She didn't want any handouts from her friends, especially not her girlfriend Kimberly.

Billy thrived in New York City, he waited long enough to get settled into his daily routine before he deemed ready to put on his new and improved spider-suit. With Dr. Zordon’s help he redesigned his suit to be a little more form fitting and aerodynamic and added a bit more blue to the costume. Changing the spider from black to red, may have been due to Jason. He absolutely loved it here in New York, he could help more people and swing from building to building with ease. It didn't come with his share of problems, while no, he wasn't actually an avenger he sure went up against crazy villains like one. As if Rita Repulsa wasn't bad enough. He dealt with crazy guys with goblin costumes on flying scooters, a lizard man, oh boy and there was that one doctor with metal arms coming from his back. Never a dull day in the big city.

By day Billy still kept in contact with Dr. Zordon back in Angel Grove, but mostly spent his days as a PHD student working on his dissertation and completing his school work. Living a double life as a student, and superhero wasn't the _best_ life plan but with his boyfriend Jason supporting him, he felt like there was nothing he couldn't do.

On Tuesday’s Billy had a very distinct schedule. Wake up, shower, have a healthy hearty breakfast, put on the spider suit do a little morning crime stopping and helping out the citizens in need. This Tuesday featured a couple of purse nabbings, a carjacking, and Billy’s favorite...the school bully. As a nerd in school he knew what it was like first hand to get picked on by the bigger stronger kid, he liked dropping in and evening out the odds. Plus it was a good opportunity to pass on the message not to do drugs, cheesy sure, but if his idol told him not to do something he wouldn’t dare touch it.

Once eleven o’clock rolled in, Billy returned to his street clothes to stop and pick up a dozen donuts, only to re-suit up and hit the town once again. He liked to visit Jason and Zack when he could, playfully landing on the hood of their squad car with the gift of sugary sweets. “Officer Scott, Officer Taylor” He thought the joke of donuts to his cop buddies was funny. Zack at least always appreciated the snack. As NYC cops the partners constantly had _something_ to do. Often times they’d have to resort to eating lunches and sometimes dinner’s in the squad car.

“Spider-Man” Jason greeted casually with a nod as Zack grabbed the donuts, “You’re too kind” He laughed as Zack excitably pulled out an eclair, “Giving us special treatment, the other guys are going to start to get jealous”

“Yeah, don’t rope me into the phrase _special treatment_ ” Zack bit into the donut, chocolate getting all over his face. Over the years Zack found his place as the third wheel among the two boyfriends and fifth wheel in the group. He didn’t mind of course, he loved his friends, but he would never be afraid to speak his mind around them _especially_ if they got grossly coupley. Trini and Kimberly were more likely to be culprits of that offense. As far as his own dating life Zack had a couple of girlfriends throughout the years, just no one stuck.

“Uh huh uh huh” Billy nodded his head, able to hide his grin behind the mask. He loved being able to visit Jason on the job. He was just lucky today that they had a little bit of downtime. “Slow morning?”

“Just a couple domestic cases” Jason didn't want to get his spider-boyfriend worried about the usual day to day life of a police officer in the big city, “See you tonight?”

“Tell Trini we say hi” Zack mumbled, his mouth full of the sugary snack. “Bye sweetie” he puckered his lips and made fake kissy noises, which sounded a bit jumbled as his mouth was full.

“Seriously?” Jason glared to his partner on the force, he loved Zack but sometimes he just wanted to smack him. “It's been like ten years”

“It's actually been eleven years and one hundred and thirty six days” Billy never shied away from showing off his incredible memory. “Stay safe guys” He saluted the pair before shooting some of his web at a nearby building so he could swing away. Billy could never get tired of the exhilaration that came with cruising through the big city.

As a PHD student, Billy Cranston was required to also teach an undergraduate class. He would always give himself a little window of time to stop by Trini’s workplace and give his best friend a visit before facing the music and going on campus to do his _actual_ day job. Like his days in high school, Billy would keep his spider-suit in a backpack, as much as he loved being the costumed hero...his body also liked breathing. “Hey Trini” He entered the tavern like clockwork, sitting at his favorite stool at the bar. Tuesday’s meant there was a special on one of his favorite sandwiches...just a bonus to seeing his best friend.

“Trini’s not here” Vida Rocca, one of the other bartenders popped up from behind the counter, a cloth in hand. She flipped the handcloth onto her shoulder and rested her hands on the wood of the counter, “Never showed up. I’m covering her shift”

Billy frowned in confusion, no no that wasn’t like Trini at all, “But it’s Tuesday, Trini always works the lunch shifts on Tuesday” Billy would have his sandwich and they would always have their Billy and Trini best friend chats. “What did she say on the phone? Is she okay?”

The bartender shrugged her shoulders, “She didn’t call in” The short haired woman sighed, “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Oh” This wasn’t the same, something had to have been wrong. “I’ll just have a water and the reuben” His entire day schedule was put out of whack with Trini not coming into work. He quietly thanked the waitress for his water and stewed in uncomfortable silence. He texted his best friend just checking in on her. There had to be an explanation to this, but why wouldn’t she text him? Give him a heads up? She knew how he could get when his schedule adjusted on him so drastically. He didn’t take surprises well when his routine shook up unexpected. He got no response, which only perplexed him more.

 

********

Kimberly woke up in a dark, unfamiliar room, dimly lit by a singular overhead lamp. Her head was throbbing in pain as she quickly took stock in her surroundings. Currently she was tied to a chair in the center of this room, a steel door appearing to be the only exit in sight. How the hell did she get here? She still had the clothes she was wearing last night...last night with Trini, shit. She tilted her head back only to collide with something hard. “Ow”

“Ugggh” Another voice, Kimberly could recognize that groan anywhere. “Kim is that you?” Her girlfriend’s voice sounded so small. So they were tied back to back, at least they weren’t apart. “Where the hell are we?”

“I don’t know” Kim breathed out, she couldn’t remember much from the night before, “We were at the park” If talking about it could jog their memories maybe they could piece together a clue to what happened to them, or better a possible plan to get out of whatever situation they wound up in. “I just won the De Santos case...we went to the park to celebrate” Despite her headache she found herself smiling fondly, “You bought me ice cream”

“Yeah...couldn’t pass up a chance to get your favorite” Trini loved to put on the tough girl act, it was easy to do with her profession but when it came to Kim, she was a romantic at heart. She couldn’t afford much, but she liked to treat her girl to the little things when she could. “You’re such a sucker for strawberry”

“It’s easily the best flavor” Kimberly tried tilting her wrist back, anything to try and reach out to Trini, nothing. It was too uncomfortable to contort that way, “I assume you don’t have your phone”

“I don’t even have my jacket” And that bomber jacket was one of her favorites, these son of a bitches were going to pay for that. This unfortunately wasn’t the first time Trini was held up by some sort of bad guy. In high school there was Rita Repulsa, out in the city she’d been held up by muggers before, even the bar had been held up before. With two cops, Kim, and Spider-Man as a best friend...it wasn’t smart for anyone to mess with Trini. Billy would come. Jason and Zack would come. “Are you hurt?”

“Just my head” Kimberly’s eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she tried making out anything else in the room. Even details on the walls could help her guage where they were even located. No windows, concrete floor, if Kim took an educated guess, they were in the warehouse district. “Trini...we’re going to be okay”

“Kim, I love you, so much” Trini let out a deep breath, tilting her head up to the singular light source. “But you don’t get to promise me that” Always a realist, whoever wanted them specifically targeted them. Finding them at the park? This wasn’t a coincidence. “You don’t _know_ that”

“No...no you can’t talk that way” Kim knew their best strategy was to hope that combined their friends would be able to get them out of this jam. “We have to be positive. Remember that time the Green Goblin attacked the courthouse?” Spider-Man’s arch nemesis made his first appearance during Kimberly’s stint at law school. At the time she had been interning under her professor. One day the villain used his glider to blast his way through the building, sure Spider-Man was able to stop him but it didn’t stop Kimberly for getting caught up in collateral damage. “I didn’t die there, I’m sure as hell not dying now”

“I just...if we _don’t_ ” Trini wished should could reach out and touch her, hold her, she wished that she could _look_ at her. “I need want you to know that you mean the freaking world to me”    

Kimberly closed her eyes, she wasn't going to let this be the end, not for Trini. “I love you too. Whatever happens today, I will _always_ love you”

“Isn't that sweet?” The pair of women were startled by the sound of the lone door opening, “I hope I'm not interrupting” They could smell the fresh cigar smoke as the man in a suit approached them, stepping into the light Kimberly recognized the Italian man as Don Zedd. A high ranked official in the mafia, commander of the underground crime rings. He meant business and had a bone to pick with Kimberly Hart.

 

******

“I’m worried” Billy had been pacing the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend Jason. With Trini not being at work, he did a bit of extra leg work at lunch, it pushed him to barely make it to to class on time. His whole day completely out of whack. Something felt wrong, he could feel it. “She hasn’t texted back”

Jason, for his part had a long day on the force. He had been lying in bed with only his boxer shorts on. _Usually_ apart of Billy’s Tuesday included sex to end the night, it was something he had been looking forward to throughout the day, but with his partner so stressed out he was doubting that they would get to that. “Have you tried calling Kim?”

“It went straight to voicemail” Billy had faced too many enemies with crazy abilities to sit on this, “We should track their phones” He concluded, sitting down for the first time tonight to turn on his laptop. “I haven’t heard any news of a prison break” As his computer booted up he looked to the man laying in bed, “Doc Ock? Marko? The Rhino?”

“Still serving time” Jason sat up, sighing, he was sure there was a good explanation for all of this. “Do the girls know you have a tracker on their phones?”

“I have one on Zack’s too” Billy started up Zordon’s Alpha Nine program, “I have too many enemies, I just want to make sure they’re somewhere safe” Jason already knew Billy had a tracer on his phone. Police were often targets for criminals, super-powered or otherwise. “They’re….in their apartment” Spider-Man frowned, “Why wouldn’t they answer my calls?”

Realization hit Jason, _oh_ , “Kimberly just won a big case” The Rocky De Santos case, “I don’t think they’re leaving _bed_ anytime soon” If they celebrated a big win like the boys did when Billy defeated one of his enemies…

“...Are they taking a nap?” Billy’s eyes widened as Jason shook his head, oh the other kind of bedroom activity. “Sex, yeah, okay. I got it” He scratched the back of his head, it still didn’t add up. Trini was too responsible to not call into work and at least pretend she was sick. “I’m going to go out” He decided, that he would do some investigating on his own. As Billy Cranston he couldn’t file a missing persons report until it’s been twenty four hours...but as Spider-Man, that didn’t apply to him.

Definitely not having sex tonight, Jason nodded, understanding that this would drive Billy crazy if he didn’t find them. “Don’t stay up too late. Zack and I can look into this in the morning too if you don’t find anything” Jason hoped for Kimberly and Trini’s sake that they were just too involved with each other and a sex marathon and not anything serious.

Billy pulled on his spider-suit, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend goodbye before having to put his mask on. “I love you” He approached the window, “I’ll see you in the morning” _Hopefully_ with the knowledge that his girls were home safe.

 

******

Zedd stood tall above the two women tied in chairs, his peppered hair slicked back like an old fashioned mobster straight out of the movies. “Rito, why are there two of them?” He turned to his shorter, less attractive, second in command. “I only have business with Hart”

“Well ah ya see boss” He scratched the back of his neck, nervous that the older man would turn around and hit him. It wasn’t uncommon for Zedd, “They were sorta _together_ when I nabbed ‘em”

“Hey, what the hell is going on?” Trini didn’t like to be talked about by the villains right in front of her face, as if she wasn’t even in the freaking room. “Who’re you supposed to be the Godfather?” After being kidnapped by a super powered Rita Repulsa, a guy in a suit didn’t scare her.

“Trini _stop_ ” Kimberly knew exactly who this man before her was, what he was capable of doing, “There are other ways to get my attention. You can let her go” She wanted to get Trini out of this mess, as long as _she_ was safe, that was all that mattered.

“You see I can’t do that” Zedd pulled up a chair of his own, one with a cushion, and sat before Kimberly. “You’re good at your job, I respect that” He clapped his hands together, “You’ve put a lotta my guys behind bars, and see, that’s where we have a problem”

“So you kidnap me and my _girlfriend_ and hold us hostage? What’re you trying to accomplish here?” Kimberly tried to keep a straight face, to show that she wasn’t afraid of him or his little sidekick. Even if they could manage to get past these two men, which was unlikely at this phase, there’d be more armed men behind that door.

“I like you kid, I’ve seen you in court. I think you’n’me could make for good partners. I want to strike a deal. You scratch my back, I can scratch yours” The man pulled a handgun out of his suit pocket, motioning for his lackey to move, “Rito, untie the ladies here”

“Sure boss sure” Pulling out a switchblade he crouched down to cut the ropes binding the two women to their chair. If Zedd didn’t have a gun on Kim, Trini was raring to kick this douchebag in the face.

“Striking a deal implies that I have a choice in the matter” Kim’s eyes didn’t leave the gun pointed directly at her, “You could at least take a girl out to dinner first, is this how you normally treat your clients?” How many good prosecutors has Zedd broken? How many of NYC’s boys in blue were turning a blind eye for a payoff? Kimberly couldn’t have been the first person Zedd approached like _this_.

Acting brave, Zedd could respect that, however he could take a little less sass from his hostage. “Break her wrist” Rito hesitated at the pronoun, there were two hers here and he didn’t want to mess it up. When Zedd’s brows raised, his neck tilting forward with that _look_ Rito quickly guessed and grabbed Trini, pulling her from the chair. With a strong arm around her waist he was able to grab a hold of her arm, despite the smaller woman’s protests.

“Don’t touch me you stupid little-” She tried her hardest to pull her arm away from him, especially when his meaty hand closed in on her wrist.

“Stop! No!” Kimberly pleaded with the crime lord, “Don’t hurt her, I’m sorry” This was her fault, all of this was her fault, Trini shouldn’t be the one having to pay for her stupid mouth. “Please...you want me, not her”

Zedd put up a hand, signaling for Rito to halt his process, “I don’t like hurting women” He frowned, “But the world keeps changing, and I have to keep up with the times” He closed his fist as a signal for Rito to go ahead with his earlier instruction. Kimberly flinched, having to turn her head away as the sound of Trini’s wrist snapping filled the room followed closely by a cry of pain.

“You done with that mouth of yours?” Kimberly could only quietly nod in submission. “Your girl’s pretty, but...expendable” He adjusted his shoulders, his gun still pointed at her, “I've been watching you for some time now Hart. It's up to you how much I have to persuade you” Zedd grabbed Kimberly by her short locks of hair to pull her forward, using the gun to tuck under her chin.

“Kim!” Trini was still reeling in pain, her head tilted up, resting against Rito’s chest behind her. God did she have some choice words for Zedd, but with a gun in the picture now she couldn’t risk Kim’s safety. She didn’t care what happened to her...no...Kim had something to live for, a career, she could really do something for the greater good. Trini was just a bartender, nothing special.

“See you’re going to be working for _me_ now. I call the shots” He edged himself closer into Kimberly’s personal space. “I know where you live. Your girlfriend here would be the first to go” Zedd pursed his lips, “No one would miss a bartender like _her_ . I know about your buddies on the force. Officer Scott and Officer Taylor...oh...and your little friend Billy Cranston. He’d be fun to tear apart” Oh if only he knew what he would be in for by targeting _Billy Cranston_. “So the choice is yours Ms. Hart, how many people do I have to hurt for you to understand your place?”

*******

Trini and Kimberly weren’t at their apartment, the tracker was wrong. Billy found himself on top of a building, using the night to cloak himself. He didn’t want to be seen, he couldn’t be seen, and from this vantage point he could look out into the city. Try to piece out any sort of clue from above. They could be _anywhere_. Feeling safe that no one would be around, Spider-Man took off his mask and called the one person he thought could help him in this situation, Dr. Zordon.

With the three hour time difference from New York to California, he was able to reach his old mentor by the third ring. “Hello? Billy is everything okay?”

“No. No everything's not okay” Billy had to let out a shaky breath, “Trini didn’t come to work today” The day was almost over, but it was still Tuesday, “She always comes to work on Tuesday. I can’t find her anywhere. I can’t find Kim. Something is wrong _something_ isn’t where it’s supposed to be and I can’t pinpoint what. I think they’re in trouble sir” The masked hero felt helpless, “All of these powers and I can’t even _find_ them”

“Not every battle you’ll face is a supervillain” He advised, “There isn’t always a big showdown. Stop. Breathe. Think. Be a _detective,_ not a vigilante. Who would be targeting your friends? This goes beyond Spider-Man. You’re focusing on the wrong problem, asking the wrong question. You’re trying to find the _where_ without asking the _who_ or the _why_. Stand back and take a different approach...” When Billy didn’t respond right away Dr. Zordon paused, “Billy?”

“Thank you sir...I’m sorry to have bothered you...goodnight” He hung up the phone, he needed to regroup. With his mask back in place he swung through the city to return back to his apartment. Research, knowledge, that would be his advantage. Dr. Zordon had been right, he couldn’t aimlessly search the city without any leads. It would be wasting time...time Trini and Kimberly may not have much of.

Billy climbed in through the bedroom window, hoping he didn’t startle his boyfriend awake by his sudden appearance. Jason had been sitting up in bed, watching a football game on tv, a guilty expression on his face...he brought nachos into the bed, something he very well knew bothered Billy. Nacho chips left crumbs like no other and normally when Jason snacked in bed he made sure to get it clean before being caught. “...It’s not what it looks like?”

“Salsa? C’mon” Billy had only been gone for about an hour at the most, there better not be a stain on their sheets. He shook his head, grabbing the television remote and turning it off. Now wasn’t the time for banter, or discourse on what is appropriate to eat in bed. “Trini and Kimberly aren’t at their apartment. I think something bigger is going on and you’re going to help me” He sat down at the desk in the corner of the room, firing up his laptop.

Jason sighed, if Billy thought something was happening to one of their own he wouldn’t stop until he found an answer. Even if he wasn’t convinced that Kimberly and Trini were in danger, he would still at least humor his boyfriend. If anything to get out of the dog house for the nachos. “I’m just a beat cop” He dusted the chip crumbs off of his chest and onto the bed before standing, going over to stand near the computer. After eleven years and one hundred thirty six days, Jason knew better than to stand behind Billy while he was working. He hated when people looked over his shoulder. “I don’t know what I can do to help” Billy was always the smarter one.

“I just need someone to bounce theories off of” Billy leaned back in his chair, “Alpha Nine please hack into the NYPD database”

“What!?” Jason knew Alpha Nine programming had been extensive, but this was really pushing it. If the police traced the IP address back to their apartment, he could be completely screwed. “Billy we could get into big trouble about _this_ ” How often did Billy look into police files?

“Don’t worry, Alpha Nine is basically untraceable” Jason didn’t like _basically_ bit at all. It was too late now, Billy was already in deep. “We have to systematically think. Who would want Kimberly and Trini? Do you think it’s a hate crime?”

“That might be a bit of a stretch” Jason rubbed his chin in thought, “If it was a hate crime, usually, it creates more of a message” He hated this, trying to profile his best friends. Why would they be attacked? “Trini doesn’t have enemies” Kim would, with her profession as an ADA...a lot of people hated her. “Check any cases that Kim has won”

“You think this is a revenge tactic?” Despite a criminal being put to justice, they still had some sort of connections outside. All it took was one. “She just closed a big case against Rocky De Santos, or this too recent?” How long was the proper waiting time before trying to exact a revenge plan? “He was dealing some high level drugs”

“I’ve arrested him before. He deals with _experimental_ drugs” When Billy looked to him with a confused expression, Jason continued, “They’re supposed to give you super strength for like an hour. They’re extremely dangerous” He sat down on the edge of Billy’s desk, “Honestly, I’m surprised it took him this long to be properly processed”

“What do you mean?” Billy stopped so many criminals throughout the years that he couldn’t possibly keep track of the paperwork. It moved too slow.

“I mean he’s been to court multiple times and has been released” Jason frowned, an idea struck him, “Who was the last ADA on his case?”

Billy typed furiously into the system, trying to pull up anything he could on Rocky De Santos. “.....Oh….” He turned his laptop for Jason to see, “Kendrix Morgan” A couple of months ago Kendrix Morgan, a state prosecutor like Kimberly who tragically had been found dead in her apartment. The coroner on site deemed it had been a suicide, though Tommy Oliver the head of the Organized Crime Control Bureau department of the police force wanted to investigate further. Curious, Billy looked into some of the other cases that she had under her wing, “Rito Repulsa”

“Her brother” Back in the day, Jason and Billy discovered that the one who organized Rita Repulsa’s escape from prison was her only brother Rito. This screamed bad news. Jason stood up and moved to find his phone, making a call to Tommy Oliver himself. If Rocky De Santos had anything to do with Kimberly and Trini’s possible disappearance….if he was wrong, he could take the humiliation. “Oliver, hey, it’s Scott”

Wanting to know what was happening, Billy motioned for his boyfriend to put the phone on speaker. “Scott do you realize what time it is?”

“I’m sorry sir, I just” He sighed, “I know this is going to sound crazy...but I think ADA Kimberly Hart has been kidnapped”

“We know”

Jason put his hand over Billy’s mouth before he could make any protest, he knew he would pay for that later. “What do you mean you know? Why hasn’t anything been done?”

“We got a call from the District Attorney when Kimberly didn’t show up. It being so soon after the De Santos case...led us to our own suspicion” Jason and Billy could hear a door close from the other line. Tommy needed more privacy for what he was about to say, “We believe Kendrix Morgan was working for the Zedd family and that she was killed for doing something the boss didn’t like. They lost their only inside man-or in this case woman”

Jason ran his free hand through his hair, “Thrax Zedd is going on trial for arson” The crime lord's only son had gotten himself caught doing something _stupid_. His father was desperate, he had to act rash. “Kimberly”

“We’ve worked hard on bringing Zedd down, we have Sky Tate working undercover. He hasn’t given us any intel on a possible kidnapping. We’ve been trying to pin the Kendrix Morgan murder on them, but we need more”

“We don’t have _time_ ” So Billy was right, something had gone seriously wrong, he should have believed him earlier. “She’s in trouble”

“Zedd isn’t going to kill Kimberly, he needs her alive to try and help his son”

“Kimberly wasn’t the _only_ one who was kidnapped” Zedd had absolutely no stakes in keeping Trini alive. “Her _girlfriend_ is also missing”

“Oh Christ” Tommy let out an exasperated sigh, this was news to him, “I’m going to get in touch with Tate. Can you stand by Scott?”

“Yessir” Jason lowered his hand from his boyfriend’s mouth, “Thank you” Once the two officers of the law disconnected their call, Jason sent Billy an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry” Not just for effectively shutting Billy up, “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you when you said that something wasn’t right”

“I know I can jump to conclusions” Billy knew not all of his theories were very sound, “But don’t blame yourself” his entire theory of something not being right had been entirely based off of not having company while eating a sandwich. If Kimberly and Trini were nabbed on a different night of the week, it could have been a very different story. “You were only trying to see the best of things. Do you know how much I wished you were right?” That all he would have to deal with was awkwardly being in costume, outside of their bedroom window happening upon a ‘sex marathon’. He would have preferred the lifetime of embarrassment, anything over _this._

“Guess this is why I’ll never make detective” Jason hung his head, he couldn’t even tell when his own friends were in mortal danger. He didn’t listen to reason, if anything happened to either one of them, he’d make sure this Zedd family would pay.

“Hey don’t talk like that” Billy got up and wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist to pull him close to him. He wasn’t going to let him crumble like this, not now, not when they had an important phone call to wait for, “I thought I could handle this all on my own. That Spider-Man could somehow connect the dots and save the day” He sighed, “Crime Lords and drug dealers aren’t exactly the same as alien power coins or mutated lizard people”

“I could deal with maybe a little _less_ of mutated lizard people” Jason frowned at the memory, Zack needed thirty stitches in his arm after being bit by one. The police could only do so much against the super powered elements. They needed Spider-Man just as much as Spider-Man needed them, a balance.

Billy wanted to make Jason feel better about this whole situation, so he leaned forward and kissed his lips tenderly, “We’re going to bring our girls back” He rubbed Jason’s shoulders to comfort him, “And we’re going to make these guys pay for even thinking about touching them” Trini had been Billy’s friend since they were kids, Kimberly and Jason had just as close of a relationship...this was too personal.

Jason’s phone ringing suddenly, loudly, startled the two men from their embrace. Keeping Billy close, Jason answered the phone, “Scott”

“Oliver here. I think we’ve got enough to take ‘em down” Billy could kiss this Tommy Oliver guy for working on the Zedd family case for years, being able to help them in Kimberly and Trini’s time of need. He _wouldn’t_ kiss him for the obvious reasons of being in a committed relationship with Jason as well as he’d never met this person before. Manly handshake, Tommy Oliver deserved a manly handshake. “I could some extra backup” If Zedd’s lower level goons were on Rocky De Santos’ strength drug, it couldn’t hurt to have a little extra man power. “You in?”

“Yessir, absolutely”

“I’m going to send the coordinates to your phone. Meet me there at oh three hundred”

Billy waited for the phone call to end before speaking up, “I’m coming with you” It wasn’t even going to be a discussion. “You can’t stop me” He wanted to be there, he _needed_ to be there to see Kimberly and Trini safe...to make sure Jason stayed safe on the field.

“Billy you can’t” He tried to argue, he really needed to get some actual clothes on. “We have to arrest them clean” As Jason found a clean uniform to put on he turned to see that Billy had picked up his boyfriend’s phone to read the location Tommy Oliver sent Jason. “Fine okay, okay, but you can’t be seen. You need to be a shadow. Got it?”

Spider-Man understood, he could play a fly on a wall, if it meant getting these guys into the proper authorities hands. “Promise me you’ll stay safe”

“I’ll do my best” Jason watched as Billy brought the Spider-Man mask over his face, heading out of their bedroom window. The young police officer grabbed his phone from the dresser, he needed to make a phone call. “Zack? Hey….I’m going to need you to suit up”

 

********

Billy wanted to beat the OCCB and Jason to the warehouse district, he promised he would be a fly on the wall and he intended to keep that promise but he wanted to get a good lay of the land. From the high point of a nearby warehouse he was able to see everything. Zedd had a couple of guys in front of the entrances, some with guns, Jason needed to be careful. If anything it confirmed that _something_ or _someone_ inside was worth trying to protect.

Kimberly and Trini were fortunate that Tommy Oliver and the others had spent so much time gathering evidence and information on this crime lord family. It takes time to build a case like this, and a lot of risk had to be involved. Billy knew Jason wanted more out of this policing job, to have an opportunity like this could earn him a good review for a promotion. Tommy Oliver had a lot of pull on the force. Billy wasn’t entire sure he wanted Jason to be getting himself in _more_ danger, but there was no stopping the man he loved from trying.

Spider-Man landed on the roof of the building, he used his ability to climb down the wall and enter an overhead window. Blue and red wasn’t the most _stealthy_ of suits. He’d have to ask Dr. Zordon about getting him a black one. Still, the warehouse had immensely high ceilings, unless these gangsters had a reason to look up he’d be fine. He scanned the open area he could see, a lot of shipping boxes, some heavy duty machinery, more men with guns but no sign of Kimberly and Trini. They must’ve been in a separate room.

A loud gunshot fired from outside, followed by yelling. It started. Billy noticed one of the mobsters unveiling a box where an extra terrestrial gun sat. If they weren’t going to play fair, neither was he. Billy shot down web from the ceiling aiming to pin the man’s hands away from the weapon. Before he could shout that Spider-Man was in the building, Billy made sure to shut him up with a well timed web to the mouth. He could still breathe, it’d be fine.

The arrests had to be clean, but that wouldn’t stop Billy from leveling the playing field. If some of them were taking a drug to give them temporary super strength or shooting off an alien blaster the police would need Spider-Man. The back door was the first to kick in, Jason and Zack were following a couple of Tommy’s agents inside. Nope. Billy used his web to grab onto the back of a man wielding a gun swinging him back out of the way before he could fire a round at the officers...and most importantly Jason.

Zack saw this happen and looked up to try and make out what happened, all he needed to see was the brightly colored spandex. Jason, covering his partner, shot one of the unarmed-but still super strong and dangerous men coming at them. Aiming for a leg to take them out of commission. “Zack watch out!” A blast from one of the alien guns shot off, Jason shoulder checked his partner out of the way just to take the brunt of the blast himself. Oh that was it. No more hiding.  

Spider-Man lowered from his perch, landing directly on the man’s shoulders, forcing him into the ground. He quickly moved to Jason, ripping part of his uniform off so he could get access to the wound and use a web to try and hold it together. “They’re not on this floor, they’re in some sort of room”

Jason held onto his shoulder in pain, the web helped soothe the burning but as long as he could shoot he’d still be useful. “Do you know which one?”

“No” Billy quickly replied, “I can put these guys out of commission. Get to Kim and Trini”

Spider-Man needed to let out a little pent up aggression. These were the guys responsible for nabbing his best friend, her girlfriend, for shooting Jason. Oh ho they weren’t going to stand a chance. Billy shot a web, one of the alien blasters went off once more, burning through it. With boxes surrounding the room he could use them to jump onto and get higher leverage, or if anything to draw fire away from the officers as they went through each room systematically.

Billy had gotten much quicker since his days in high school. He could evade annoyingly like no other, a real thorn in a long range fighter’s side. With the ceiling so high he used it to his advantage, he could attach his web to a support beam and swing around the large empty room. With the swing, he would have more momentum coming in on an enemy and kicking him dead in the chest to send him flying back. It gave him an idea. Like a real spider he hopped from lackey to lackey wrapped them in a web and shot up to hang them along the support beams. If any of the ones who took the super strength drug wanted to get down, they’d have a long fall.

“Let her go!” Tommy Oliver’s voice came to Billy’s attention, followed by a gunshot. Oh no. Trini...Kimberly….Zack... _Jason_ they were all in that room. Jason already took a hit tonight from something that singed his shoulder. Billy rushed to the other room to see that Jason’s gun was still smoking, Kimberly still sat in a chair tears streaming down her face, Zedd had been shot and fell back onto the ground. Tommy approached the leader to forcefully pull him up, he’d live to see the inside of a court and _pay_ for his crimes, he’d be sure of it. Rito, seeing that there was no point to fight this pushed Trini away and put his hands up in a surrender.

Trini cradled her broken wrist to her chest, but for good measure turned in her tracks and used her uninjured hand to clock him in the face. “I’m ambidextrous, bitch” She wanted to kick the shit out of him for hurting her but she was quickly separated from him by Zack.

Billy wanted to reach out to Kimberly but was beat by one of Tommy’s other agents, getting her to her feet and reassuring her that she was okay. Spider-Man sighed, it was over, his friends were safe. He went over to Jason’s side, wanting to check on his shoulder wound. “You need to get that looked at”

“Are you okay?” Jason, always the selfless type asked, the girls as well as the mobsters were being escorted out. “You should probably take off” He kept his voice low, the less time Billy was around this the better. He didn’t need to make more enemies amongst other crime families in the city, he had enough on his plate. “....Thank you”

Billy nodded, they couldn't spend too much time standing together, no one could know how close the pair _actually_ were. He followed some of the other agents out of the hostage room and into the main floor, “Great work out there guys!” With the mask he felt free to say whatever he wanted, all good words of encouragement. The OCCD agents looked up at their hanging perps and sighed, superheroes made their jobs a bit crazier every day. “Right sorry, sorry, yeah I can help get them down. My bad. My bad”

 

******

 

Billy and Jason didn’t return to their apartment until very early the next morning. Billy couldn’t sleep, he wanted to call Kimberly and Trini to make sure that they were okay...but he understood that they needed some space. Besides. He would rather see them in person the next day. He sat up in bed and looked over to his boyfriend beside him. His burn had been bandaged up at the hospital, he’d be fine, he’d walk it off just like Jason Scott always did. Still. “Can’t sleep either?” Jason opened one eye, he could feel the times when Billy would look at him like he was broken. “I’m okay”

Billy rested a hand on Jason’s chest, taking comfort in feeling his heartbeat. “You were shot”

“I’ve been shot at before” Jason’s chest rose and fell at a deep breath, “Okay, so there’s a difference. I know. You know that was a risk when I signed up for the academy” He moved to sit up, needing to sit up to tell him some news, “Tommy Oliver was impressed with me tonight, for getting Zedd. He said he’d write me a recommendation”

“You deserve it” Billy knew Jason worked hard at his job, he always wanted to do more outside of being just a regular beat cop. “You’ve always had a good head on your shoulders”

Jason tilted his head to the side, trying to study Billy’s expression, “You’re okay with that?”

“Will I always be afraid that you’ll get yourself hurt? Absolutely. I love you Jason, and you could be delivering pizza’s and I’d still worry about you” In the back of his mind he always worried that someone would figure out his secret and exploit Jason, but he had to be supportive. They could never truly be happy if they lived every day in fear. “Just try and be careful”

Jason leaned forward to kiss Billy’s lips, “Always am”

 

*********

 

For Kimberly and Trini, coming home was a process. They agreed to have a police officer outside of their apartment building to try and ensure them their safety for the night. Just as a precaution. Trini’s broken wrist needed a cast in order for the bone to reset, all in all they were just excited to be able to restlessly sleep in their own bed. Kimberly laid on her back, Trini currently cuddled against her side resting her head on her chest. Once they made their statements, went to the hospital, received an escort home, showered and got to bed this was their first real chance to be _alone_ together. To really process what had happened to them.

Kimberly stroked Trini’s hair, taking comfort in her presence. “What Zedd said” Kim had to look up at the ceiling, “He’s wrong you know, about you. People _would_ care...if…” It hurt her to even bring back the painful memory, but they _needed_ to talk about what happened, “If you died”

Trini instinctively hugged onto Kim just a little tighter, “He’s not _totally_ off base” There was always a part of Trini that felt insecure about the life Kimberly was leading and now it came to a head. She could never fit into that crowd of the intelligent lawyer type, “I’m just a bartender...at the end of the day, it doesn’t matter. Face it Kim, I don’t fit in your world”

“Can’t I decide that?” Trini lifted her head from Kimberly’s chest, looking at her lover of ten years, “Trini, I love _you_ . I have loved you since we were in High School, we went to prom together, you saw me through college, law school. You were the one that was by my side the entire time. I know that wasn’t easy. We came so close to losing each other forever today, you could have _died_ but you didn’t, I didn’t. It’s really opened my eyes...to what I want. I want you to be here by my side...forever I think we should-”

Whoa whoa whoa, that had Trini sitting straight up. “No, you don’t get to do this. Not now, this is the you almost dying talking” Trini literally was just talking about how she didn’t fit into Kimberly’s world, clearly they were on two different pages. “You’re freaked out” Trini didn't want Kim to be reckless with her feelings, that this was some sort of after shock of being kidnapped. 

Kimberly sighed, “ _You’re_ my world Trini, and I don’t want to live a day without you around. I should have given this to you sooner” With Trini’s weight off of her, she was able to sit up and reach over to the bedside table, glad that Trini never went through her things. “I bought this when I graduated law school and have been sitting on it” She set a small box down in front of Trini’s lap. "I've known for awhile..."

“You’ve had this that long?” Trini was afraid to even touch the box, she knew what was inside, she knew what Kimberly was going to ask of her. Just ten years ago she was the loner sitting with the nerd at the loser table looking across the cafeteria at a cheerleader that was way out of her league. They had come so far since then, “Kim...I…” She ran a good hand through her hair, this day had been so emotionally exhausting. Part of her wondered if she was even awake to experience this or if she had passed out in the ambulance. Trini opened the box and sure enough inside was a ring, Kimberly always had immaculate taste. “Oh my God” 

Kimberly rested a hand delicately on Trini’s cast, “...I don’t want to wait anymore…” She waited for Trini to meet her gaze before asking the inevitable, “Marry me?” Something good had to come out of this _awful_ long day.  

Trini couldn’t even form words, she only nodded, surging forward to capture Kimberly’s lips with her own. Within seconds she found herself in Kimberly’s lap, her good hand tugging at Kimberly’s silk pajama top to pull her closer. Any doubt in her mind was cast aside, this was where she was meant to be, who she was meant to be with. What started off as the worst possible day in her life ended up being one she could never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol no worries I'm not going to leave it on that note! I'm also pleased to announce that I will write a third and final saga to this story. One that's more Spider-Man/Billy/Cranscott focused since this one was less about Billy/Spider-Man and more about Trimberly.
> 
> I don't know when I'll start posting the third installment, I do want to get a couple of Wild Pitch chapters updated. So be on the look out, it might not be for a bit.


End file.
